


Jealosy

by Ariana_s_World



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Jealousy, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_s_World/pseuds/Ariana_s_World
Summary: Exactly what you think





	Jealosy

Today wasn't such a busy day at the shop so you and Asra decide to take the day off. The two of you wanted to visit Muriel and you went to the marketplace to buy him some groceries.  
You were on your way to get some pumpkin bread when Asra stopped to look at some colourful fabric. Something in the corner of your eye cough your attention. It was a stall full of jewelry and a particular ring made you think of Asra, your sweet Asra, he thinks to much about how to make you happy that he forgets about himself so you decide that he deserves to be pampered.  
-It is a exquisite ring, but the person buying it will just make it fade in comparison to their beauty, the vendor said looking deep into your eyes.  
You looked away, in Asra's direction how was still deciding which material to buy and you didn't want to scare him for noting so you didn't let your magic reach out to him.  
-Thank you, you said barely a whisper. You were never good at taking to strangers and something about them made you feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was just the fact that they were flirting with you so close to your boyfriend but your magic responded and you could feel it tingling in your fingertips.  
-What do you say about this necklace, the colour would compliment perfectly your (E/C) eyes, not that someone would be able to take their eyes of your face, he said with a smirk. Here, let me put it on.  
He took the necklace in his hands and came around the table to put it on. You wanted to say that it wasn't necessary and that you could put it on yourself but he stopped you and put it on anyways, letting his fingers linger at the back of your neck while being to close than he needed to.  
You gave him a forced smile through the mirror and proceeded to look at yourself. It was a nice necklace but not as beautiful as the last one Asra bought home for you so you simply took it of and offered it back to the vendor.  
-It does suit me, I just think I fancy the ring more. You reached in your bag and got your money but he shook his head and said  
-You could just go out on a date with me, it would be enough.  
What were you supposed to say to that? Asra probably felt you magic going crazy because in the next moment you felt his strong arms reaching out from behind and his lips pressing a gentle kiss on your temple and you leaned into his touch. You were sure he was looking at the vendor the way he looked at Lucio and that made you giggle, but in the same time be glad that he is always there when you need him to be.  
-Found something interesting, darling? Asra said without taking his eyes of the vendor and kissing you cheek.  
-I think so... you said giving the money for the ring. He didn't say anything this time and just let the two of you go looking a bit scared.  
Asra was a bit more touchy after that, keeping his hand on your shoulders and kissing you whenever he had the chance. You wouldn't say this to his face but you like when he was jealous and you found the situation funny. He was always confident, but when it came to you he still had his doubts. Sometimes he wouldn't believe that a person as perfectly imperfect as you would choose him out of all people, but really... there couldn't be someone that made you as happy as Asra does.  
The two of you reached the shop, you thought to just leave what you bought for yourself, but Asra had other plans. As soon as the door closed your back was pressed against it and Asra was kissing you, his hands on your hips.  
-I don't know what I would do if I lost you another time love.  
-You aren't going to, you are the only one that I want Asra, I love you, only you, you said knowing that he needed to hear you say it.  
-I love you too, he said leaving a trail of kisses on my neck.  
Asra ended going alone the next day to visit Muriel while you were taking care of the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I ever wrote so bare with me. 
> 
> I really think that jealous Asra is cute because he trusts MC and is usually confident but when it comes to other people hitting on MC he gets really territorial and just wants to protect them so he won't be mad after or anything.
> 
> Inspired by a headcanon from lucioseyeliner on instagram. (I saw it on other accounts as well, a bit different, but that was the first one)


End file.
